


Rufus Wainwright in your trousers.

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And why does it sing?, Draco agreed to go out for coffee, Gen, Harry got a cell phone, TM's drabbles, What the hell is a Rufus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle





	Rufus Wainwright in your trousers.

"Potter."

"Macchiato, please."

"Potter!"

"Yeah?"

"Your arse… is… singing."

The barista giggled. Draco frowned at her heaving shoulders.

"Right, Rufus!"

Potter extracted a slim metal device from his back pocket, increasing the volume. Then he somehow doubled it, silencing "Rufus." He put the thing to his ear and reached for his coffee.

"Thanks," he nodded to the barista and turned away from the counter. "Hi!" he chirped, too loud.

" _New ringtone_ ," he mock whispered behind a hand, and started speaking far too loudly into the… Rufus. 

"Hermione! I'm having coffee with Malfoy!"

"Mystifying," Draco muttered as he reached the counter.


End file.
